This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Freesia which originated by crossing two unpatented, unnamed varieties of my creation at the Van Staaveren b.v. Nursery in Aalsmeer, the Netherlands. The female parent is identified as 86327-AP1 and the male parent is identified as 87320-AP1. The varietal demoination of the new variety is VAPONO.